The Lost Sons
by The Sword That Cleaves Evil
Summary: Seperated from the Emperor during the Age of Strife, Primarch Joshua the Immaculate returns to the Imperium to recliam his father's throne. But will he and his warriors be welcomed with open arms, or raised swords? My first FanFic, be nice and review.


I do not own any of the people, places or ideas of the Warhammer universe. Only the characters of my own creation are mine. If ya can't find them in the Warhammer 40K universe that means they are mine. The Lost Sons and their primarch are mine too, email me if you want to borrow them.



_Chapter 1_

_The Lost Sons_

The dark sanctuary was a stark contrast to the black and silver clad figure standing in its middle. The power armor encasing the magnificent warrior was polished to the point of glowing, a dark cloak was hung around his shoulders edged with a gold trim, and a plasma pistol was in its holster on his side. In one fist he held a magnificent nemesis force sword whose pure sliver blade and masterly crafted hilt-depicted scenes of battles form long ago, and in his other hand he clung onto a small black hardcover book. His helmet had a winged laurel encircling it; its glowing red eyes gazed up into the stone eyes of another.

The forty-foot statue in front of the Space Marine was immensely detailed. It had taken their artificers nearly one full millennium to complete this perfect piece of devotion to the Emperor. Clad in his battle armor from the Great Crusade the marine could not think of a better way to represent the magnificent Emperor of mankind. Although the Emperor would have never known of their presence, the brotherhood had made sure to properly immortalize their father and creator in the most magnificent way imaginable.

The marine continued to stare into the unmoving eyes of the man their chapter had never known, as if looking for an answer to some unspoken question. But as usual there was no response. Making the sign of the aquallia the marine turned on his heel and made his way to the back of the temple. The giant oak doors opened of their own accord as he reached them, and he made his way down the well lit marble hallway sheathing his sword in the process.

For fifteen thousand years they had lived within the confines of these walls foraying into the galaxy from time to time to time to test their skill against the enemies of humanity and at some points directly interfering with the course in which the Emperor's Imperium would take. Yet the entire time they remained hidden. Like shadows they would strike and retreat into darkness before their presence could ever be noticed. But the time for shadow games was over.

With his hands clasped behind his back, the space marine walked down a large flight of stairs and through another set of doors into the meeting hall. One hundred company commanders had all already taken their positions at the round table. All along the walls of the circular meeting hall banners hung from each company in memory of great victories and fallen heroes. The room fell silent as the marine made his way around to his position; hands still clasped behind his back. As he passed each commander they rose to their feet in respect, the tallest of them only coming up to the bottom edge his shoulder guard, the golden eagle on it was gleaming as always. When he finally made it to his position the giant marine motioned for them to sit.

"Brothers," his voice echoing around the room thanks to the vox-amplifiers in his winged helm. "You know why I have gathered you here today, and I will not waste time on pretty words and petty reasoning. For fifteen thousand years you and I have held this system against all odds. These ten life-sustaining planets have provided us with enough resources and recruits to last any army. We have built utopian civilizations on each world; we have befriended these people for the better and showed them the Emperor's light." At these worlds a great cheer rose form the assembly before the speaker and he let it die down before continuing.

"We have explored this system to the fullest extent, and have traveled into our father's domain. But as we explored winning numerous victories and preventing various disasters from befalling it, we see it crumble form within. Bureaucracy and politics rule this Imperium, not honor like our father wanted." He said raising the little black book for all to see, the only evidence he needed to prove that statement.

"His words were given to us and we have followed them to the letter. Now is no longer the time for explorative forays and hiding in the shadows. Now is the time for all to see who we are. To show them that we are children of the Emperor to the fullest, purer then even their most pious priest and more dedicated then their most devout guardsmen. And when we do they will greet us with open arms and open hearts. A new Golden Age of Mankind will dawn as we draw battle lines that will combat the filth that pollutes our galaxy. We welcome those who wish to be our brothers in arms, though they may not be human, we will help those with the warp gift to master its many uses, and we shall be a beacon for the entire galaxy to see. To show them that mankind is not a fading light in dark, but is stronger and more united then ever before!" Once more the gathered commanders roared in agreement.

Removing his helmet the speaker revealed his face. Dark brown thoughtful eyes gazed out in admiration and fatherly pride. Short dark hair framed his head. His face was and almost an exact copy of the stone statue in the temple. Only higher cheekbones and freckles could separate the two. Primarch Joshua the Immaculate of the Lost Sons gazed at his children, a tear welling to his right eye.

The oak doors behind him burst open to reveal a balcony overlooking a huge indoor area/ training ground. Large pillars with the diameters of more that fifty meters were placed at even intervals along it sides. Statues the size of the Emperor's lined the walls showing each of the primarchs and various other more recent heroes of the Imperium. Yarrik, Gaunt, Shrike, and Calgar were only a few of those depicted whose vast magnificently carved visages were nothing compared to the sight arrayed before them.

One hundred thousand space marines were in perfect parade ground organization. Every single space marine in that hall had heard every word of their primarch's speech and saw him deliver it from the vast pict-screens that were focused solely on him. They waved their weapons and the banners of their company in the air chanting his name.

"DIVINUS ERUS! DIVINUS ERUS! DIVINUS ERUS!" they roared shaking the very ground on which they stood. The primarch could only look on in awe as his sons displayed their devotion to him. Each had been introduced with his cloned geneseed, although risky, each and every assimilation was a success. They were all truly his children. He stood at the balcony's railing his commanders filing out behind him as he gripped the stone railing.

"My sons," he said. They became silent as soon as he began to speak and listened intently. "Today we begin our journey back to mankind. To the Imperium of Man. I guarantee you that our acceptance will not come easily for we are ghosts out of the past for them. But as once they see us for who we truly are we will be welcomed as the long lost brother that we truly are! Will you join me! Will you help me! Will you stand at my side through these hardships that are sure to befall us and still stand by my side in victory!" A roar of approval was Joshua's answer as he unsheathed his sword in salute, the silver metal flaring brilliantly as he activated the force weapon.

"Ready the fleet my sons for today we begin the long march, today we take the first step towards our destiny. Today we are one with the God-Emperor once more as I, his last remaining son, takes his first step forward to reclaiming the throne that is rightfully his! And you my sons will help me achieve our divine destiny. We will bring about a new golden age that will last for all time! **FOR THE IMPERIUM, FOR THE EMPEROR, AND FOR THE LOST SONS!**" The roar of complete approval that followed the primarch's speech would have deafened any normal man, but to every Lost Son it was the sweetest music in the galaxy.

Well there's the first chapter, please reand and review. This is my first fanfic so be nice. Don't rant to me about Warhammer info though I play the TT game so I know what I am talking about.


End file.
